


Treasure

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "I was just samplin'. The cabin boy was in that there crate.""This?" the man held Tam up. Tam squirmed in the man's hand, trying to get down but it was useless he was too strong. "You fought with your brethren over this little scrap of ass?""I just wanted to be first, captain," Jofr replied, looking properly chastised."First hm?" The captain set Tam back on his feet. He pushed him down on to his knees before him.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



> I really loved the prompt for this pairing so I just had to write it! I wish I have so many ideas of more things I could do with these characters. There might be a sequel in it's future! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Tam quivered as he peered out between the slats of the crate he was hiding in. He could see the pirates that had raided the ship turn over everything in the hold. He hadn't expected this, there was no way they weren't going to find him. 

It was Tam's first voyage as a cabin boy. He hadn't known what to do when the pirates had come upon them. He had watched all the other sailors draw their pistols and swords, but he hadn't had the bravery to fight with them. He had hidden immediately, expecting to be disciplined by captain Derya when they fought off the pirates, but it was better than risk his own life.

Given how leisurely the pirates were searching the ship they had won. Tam wondered if any of the other sailors on this merchant ship were alive, or had they all fallen trying to protect the ship - doing exactly what Tam should have been doing. He choked off a sob, he knew he wouldn't like it when the pirates found him. He had heard horrors stories of pirates torturing, raping, or killing their captives. 

One of the pirates stopped. He looked over at the crate Tam was hiding in. Tam scrambled backwards, clapping his hand over his mouth to try to muffle any sounds he was making. The pirate stalked closer.

"Boo!" the pirate hissed, as he yanked the lid off the crate. 

It all happened so fast. One moment Tam was in the dark in the crate and the next he was being dragged out of it by the pirate. 

"oh ho, I found the cabin boy," the pirate chuckled. Tam tried to wrench himself away from the man but the man deflected him, keeping him tightly in his grip. Tam tried to hit the man but the pirate easily dodged his clumsy swing. 

"Got a bit of fight in yer, I like that," the pirate laughed. 

Tam choked back a sob as the pirate grabbed a fist full of his hair, using it to push him over the crate. He shook like a leaf as the pirate started pulling at his pants. 

"Nothin' wrong with samplin' the booty before the rest of the crew gets their grimy paws all over you," the pirate muttered. 

"Jofr, what'cha got there?" One of the other pirates said, coming around the corner. 

"Nothin'," Jofr replied, loathing filling his voice. 

"Is that the cabin boy?" Another pirate asked, joining them in the corner. 

"No," Jofr lied, "look I found 'im, I should get first go." 

"That's not fair!" one of the other pirates shouted, pulling Jofr away from Tam. The third pirate grabbed Tam, pushing him to his knees. But before he could get his own dick out the second pirate punched him. Jofr grabbed Tam again, pulling him back to his feet. Tam stumbled, falling flat on his face. More pirates came running into the hold. Someone was on top of him, he couldn't tell if it was one of the original three or not. 

Tam tried to roll away from the all out brawl that broke out in the hold. But every time one of the pirates saw him they grabbed for him. He felt his shirt give out when one of the pirates tried to snag him. His pants were half undone and halfway down his hips by the time he made it to the doorway. He ran blindly, right into the solid chest of the newest man in the hold. 

"SILENCE!," the man roared. The fight stopped as suddenly as it had started. Tam tried to slide around the man but he grabbed Tam by the back of his neck almost lifting him off the ground. "Now someone want to tell me why you're down here brawling like drunken louses instead of transporting the goods back to our ship?" 

"Jofr was tryin' to claim some of the booty for 'imself," one of the pirates piped up. Tam was pretty sure it was the second pirate that had found them. 

"Snitch," Jofr sneered at the other man, "I was just samplin'. The cabin boy was in that there crate." 

"This?" the man held Tam up. Tam squirmed in the man's hand, trying to get down but it was useless he was too strong. "You fought with your brethren over this little scrap of ass?" 

"I just wanted to be first, captain," Jofr replied, looking properly chastised. 

"First hm?" The captain set Tam back on his feet. He pushed him down on to his knees before him.

Tam could feel the tears he had been holding back start to fall as the captain undid his own pants and pulled out his cock. He could feel himself tremble as the captain spat in his hand and stroked it a bit. He was absolutely massive. Tam hadn't had an occasional to see many other dicks, but he had to imagine that there weren't many bigger. 

"You wanted to be first?" The captain addressed the crew, "As your captain I get the first choice of our booty. Would you take my rights? Do you want to challenge me? Or will you fall in line, and give me what's mine?" None of the men made a move. "Good, now open up boy." he turned his attention to Tam. He stroked the trembling cabin boy’s hair before digging his fingers into the locks and pulling his head back.

Tam whimpered as the captain’s cock pushed between his lips. He could feel himself trembling as he tried to keep his jaw from clamping down on the tender flesh. He highly doubted the captain would let him live if he bit his dick.

"Just like that," The captain ordered, slowly pulling his cock in and out of Tam's mouth. On each thrust he pushed in just a little deeper, fill Tam's mouth with his cock.

Tam could feel the tear tracks rolling down his cheek as the captain kept fucking into his mouth. He had never done this before and this was not how he had wanted his first time to go.

Tam's throat spasmed as the captain hit the back of it. He could feel his stomach roll. He coughed, or at least tried to, but the captain refused to pull out.

"Fuck yea," The captain breathed, his free hand going to the back of Tam's head as well. He held the boy steady, fucking faster and faster into his throat. 

Tam fought to breath around the dick in his mouth, but he couldn't find the rhythm. He tried to breath in through his nose but still his lungs burned. He tried to pull back but the captain had too hard of a grip on his head for him to move at all. He saw stars dance in his vision as he tried to gasp for breath around the cock in his mouth. 

"I'll make you a deal boy," The captain said pulling out of Tam’s mouth. Tam coughed, trying to get air back into his burning lungs. "You can choose your fate. Either I will give you to the crew until we make port. That will be about a week of them using you however they want. Or you can stay with me, and be my cut of the treasure from this ship. I will do to you whatever I want. However if you choose that you will stay with me until I say you are free to go, and I have been known to keep my treasures around for a long time. Which do you choose?" 

Tam knelt there, gasping for breath. Both options sounded horrible. He turned his head to look at the leering crowd of pirates behind them. He could see several of them already had a hard on in their pants, a few of them were even openly masturbating at the display he and the captain had put on. 

“Would you guarantee my survival if I picked your crew?” Tam asked quietly. There were over 50 pirates in the crew, surely some, if not most, where sadistic bastards. He had no desire to die at their hands. 

“No,” The captain replied, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“And if I choose you?” Tam asked. 

“I would certainly be more motivated to keep you alive, now wouldn’t I?” 

“I choose you then,” Tam replied, a heavy weight settling in his chest. He had just sworn away who knew how much of his life. But at least he would likely be alive when it ended. 

He barely had a moment between the words leaving his lips, and the captain pushing his cock back into his mouth.  Behind him he could hear the jeers of the men, but he couldn’t make out the words over the pounding of his blood in his ears. The captain held the back of his head tightly as he pushed into Tam’s mouth. He pushed deep, until Tam’s nose was pushed up against his pelvis. Tam spluttered, his throat convulsing as the captain pushed past his gag reflex.  

He coughed when the captain finally pulled back. He knelt there gasping for breath. The captain only pulled back a few inches, just enough to get his cock out of Tam's mouth. A little trail of spit still connected his cock to Tam's lower lip.  The captain grunted, fisting his cock. 

Tam gasped as the first splash of come hit his face. He instinctually closed his eyes, as the captain painted his cheeks.

“Llyr, Tasi, get him up,” the captain ordered, tucking his cock back into his pants. “Take him to my quarters, and lock the door. We wouldn’t want him to escape.” Tam didn’t move. He had just signed away his life. He should have picked the crew. 

Tears rolled down his face, mixing with the come still cooling there. Two pirates hoisted him up by his arms, half leading, half dragging him up the stairs from the holds. They passed the bodies of the crew the pirates had slain. Tam felt a sinking dread as he saw them men he had once worked with. He silently wondered if his fate would be better if he had fought with them.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he whispered to the corpses. 


End file.
